<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>overwhelmin' type of love by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149981">overwhelmin' type of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Summers is Scott Summers Father, Armando Muñoz is Scott Summers Father, Child Scott Summers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Mpreg, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott took another step and Alex's smile was burstin' so widely over his face his cheeks ached</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Summers &amp; Scott Summers, Armando Muñoz &amp; Scott Summers, Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>overwhelmin' type of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts">flightinflame</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042128">in the corners of my being</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion">lavenderlotion</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For flightinflame, who wanted Alemando with baby Scott!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C'mon Scotty, come this way! Come to your Papa!” Alex cheered loudly, bangin' his fists against his knees where his legs were crossed under him, sittin’ on his floor and his eyes glued raptly to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott was on the other side of the livin' area of their bedroom, wobblin' where he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>standin',</span>
  </em>
  <span> little knees barely holdin' him up as he giggled away joyously. One of his hands was wrapped tightly 'round the coffee table's leg to keep him up, and Alex and Darwin were each a little ways away on opposite sides of him, holdin' their breath as anticipation built and built while hopin' their son was gonna take his first steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott's blue eyes were sparklin', lookin' all the brighter 'gainst his deeper skin as he laughed and laughed, luxuriatin' in the attention they were showerin' upon him. Alex may have been biased, considerin' Scott was his flesh and blood, but he thought that Scott was the most adorable baby he'd ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was a perfect match ‘a him and Darwin and he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Darwin sent him a grin as if he knew exactly what he was thinkin', then turned to their son with his own bright white eyes and said, “No buddy, don't listen to your Papa, come to your Daddy like the good boy that you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott laughed some more, takin' his hand off of the table to clap them together as he giggled and giggled. It was the purest noise Alex had ever heard, and it was a noise he was gonna spend his whole life protectin'. He sucked in a sharp breath when one of Scott's legs stumbled forward, his arms held out away from him and wavin' around wildly. He was clad in nothin' but a diaper, his chubby tummy stickin' miles out as his arms windmilled 'bout himself to keep his balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shot their arms up and cheered, chantin’ Scott’s name as their son screamed right back wordlessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was a step! A whole fucking step! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Holy shit, their son was walkin’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon buddy, that’s exactly the way walkin’ works, c’mon!” Alex cheered him on, only to narrow his eyes at his husband when he countered that with, “Scotty, baby, you’re doing such an amazing job, keep coming this way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Darwin both kept cheerin' as they tried to get Scott to waddle towards </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scott took another step, and Alex's smile was burstin' so widely over his face his cheeks ached, but nothin' could've dimmed it, not when his baby was </span>
  <em>
    <span>walkin',</span>
  </em>
  <span> takin' another stumblin’ step and then another steadier one, his own gummy smile wide as he laughed and laughed, spillin’ with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Scott took a bigger step and he teetered forward, overcompensatin' the force of his step and nearly fallin'.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, easy there,” Alex called, lowerin' his voice to somethin' calmer in hopes of keepin' Scott on his feet. It worked, and the boy swayed forward then backward a few times 'fore steadyin' himself out with a gurglin' laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, 'fore Alex's wide eyes, Scott turned his whole body around and went barrellin' over to Darwin at top speed, only stoppin' when he crashed into his Daddy's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Da!” Scott yelled once he was steady, his chubby little hands smackin’ Darwin's cheeks and pullin' him in for a smoochin' kiss that left him gigglin' even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed as he watched Darwin cheer and scoop Scott up 'fore tossin' him into the air, his heart growin' till his chest felt too tight, full of an overwhelmin' type of love for his family that he'd never imagined ever bein' blessed 'nough to feel.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!<br/>comments and kudos are much appreciated!</p><p>i run an x-men discord server! check it out <a href="https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>